omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightshroud
Character Synopsis Nightshroud, known as Darkness in the Japanese version, is a malicious spirit and the progenitor of the World of Darkness in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. He has the ability to possess humans, and is partially responsible for the Abandoned Dorm incident. He briefly appears as a minor adversary in the first season and second season, and later returns as the main antagonist in the fourth season and final threat of the GX series. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Yu-Gi-Oh! Name: The Darkness (Original Version), Nightshroud (Dub) Gender: Persumably Male but left undefined Age: Unknown Classification: '''Creator of the World of Darkness, The embodiment of Darkness '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Wields all the darkness that exists in the universe and can utilize the darkness within The World of Darkness), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can warp the World of Darkness to the way he sees fit), Void Manipulation (Can banish beings to realms of nothingness), Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of Darkness), Memory Manipulation (Can remove the memories of an individual from all minds), Nonexistent Physiology (Entities of The World of Darkness, in extension to Nightshroud are beings who technically don't exist in within reality nor in the minds of those percieve them), Dream Manipulation (Can effect a human's dreams and crush them), Immortality (Type 8, So long there is darkness within the hearts of humans, Nightshroud's existence will continue to remain), Absorption (Capable of absorbing entities into The World of Darkness and was even going to do this on the scale of The Planet), Morality Manipulation (The darkness within ones heart can corrupt their morality and turn them "evil), Creation (Can spawn monsters from it's darkness), Possession (Can possess humans and use them as vessels), Biological Manipulation (Capable of upgrading a monster and making them evolve to be stronger), Sealing (Can seal a person's essence in a card), Emotion Manipulation (His abilities can send ones emotions into turmoil and chaos), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created the World of Darkness, which is an entire universe that exists outside the normal universe. Wields both "Infinity" and "Zero", of which are meant to represent the creation of the universe. His defeat by Jaiden caused the entire World of Darkness to collapse. Is the universal embodiment of Darkness and controls all of it across existence) 'Speed: Infinite '(The World of Darkness is a realm that exists as a complete void of nonexistence. Implied to predate the universe and the idea of time). '''Omnipresent '''within The World of Darkness (The World of Darkness is merely an extension of Nightshroud themselves and as such they exist across it's territory) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Wields "Infinity" and "Zero" which are meant to represent the creation of The Universe. In addition it created The World of Darkness and it's defeat even caused it's destruction) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Nightshroud and The World of Darkness seemingly have a link, as Nightshroud's defeat caused the World of Darkness to be destroyed. Is the universal embodiment of darkness and so long there is darkness in the hearts of men, Nightshroud will remain) 'Stamina: Nigh-limitless. Range: Universal+ '(Has control over The World of Darkness. Can wield cards that has the same powers as the creation of the universe) 'Intelligence: At least genius, likely Nigh-Omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Is reliant on the darkness within the hearts of humans. Without that he can't remain Other Attributes List of Equipment: His cards of "Infinity" and "Zero" (Which symbolize the power that was used to create the universe) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The World of Darkness: '''a realm that exists between the alternate dimensions of Duel Spirits. In the World of Darkness, humans are tortured constantly by being forced to live visions of their dreams being crushed, until they give up on their individuality. Whoever is sent there is erased from the memory of others. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Void Embodiments Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Absorbers Category:Morality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Sealers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Tier 2